The present invention relates to blood glucose level meters. More specifically, the present invention relates to a blood glucose meter with an integral wireless transmitter and an adjustable alarm that can be programed to be activated after a specific predetermined interval of time has passed in order to remind a user to take a second glucose level measurement. The wireless transmitter is connected to a microprocessor and designed to send an email or text message to a user as a reminder to take the second glucose level measurement.
Diabetic individuals are required to keep their glucose blood levels within an acceptable range. Food, and specifically carbohydrates, raises blood glucose levels while insulin reduces them. In order to ensure that their blood glucose levels are consistently kept within the safe range, a user must balance their food intake with insulin medication. In order to properly accomplish this, an accurate reading of the blood glucose levels of a diabetic individual at various points throughout the day is vital. Specifically, a measurement of blood glucose levels is often required to be taken prior to a meal and again post-meal after a specific interval of time has elapsed. The timing of these measurements is crucial to recording accurate and useful data.
Glucose meters that are configured to measure the current glucose levels of an individual from a sample of blood are known. Many traditional glucose meters lack an adjustable alarm function. The meal schedule of an individual can often vary vastly from day to day. Even those who strive to be meticulous about recording their glucose levels may find that an occasional unexpected event may arise that will delay their ability to take a blood glucose level reading. Accordingly, a glucose meter than can have an adjustable alarm set incorporate an individual's changing meal schedule is desired.